


Let's be alone together

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also jellamy monty/bellamy clarke/jasper and monty/clarke friendship, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 2, basically everyone's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 2 finale. Unable to deal with the prospect of Jasper hating him, Monty decides to leave with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Bellamy:

Bellamy watched the last of the delinquents enter Camp Jaha with a heavy heart. He caught sight of Jasper hovering just inside the gate clutching his goggles tightly. He noticed Bellamy watching him and immediately turned away in disgust leaving Bellamy feeling even emptier.

He turned his back to the Camp and saw Clarke and Monty in a seemingly heated discussion. He frowned and started walking towards them.

 

“Please Clarke, you have to let me do this” Monty was saying.

 

“This is on me Monty” Clarke replied. Bellamy thought she sounded exhausted. “There’s no need for you to take the blame”.

 

“ _Clarke”_ Monty begged.

 

Clarke’s shoulders slumped. “Ok” she said. At this point alarm bells were ringing in Bellamy’s head and he forced a smile as he reached his friends.

 

“I think we all deserve a drink” he said, desperately trying to diffuse the tension.

 

Clarke and Monty glanced at each other. “Have one for us” Clarke said softly.

 

Bellamy’s heart sank, “No way. There’s no way you’re leaving. We can get through this. Together.”

 

When Clarke turned towards him her eyes were filled with tears. “Seeing their faces every day is just going to remind me what I did to get them there.”

 

“What we did” Bellamy said desperately “You’re not alone”.

 

He turned towards Monty but before he could say anything, Monty shook his head. “My best friend hates me Bellamy! He’s all I have left and he hates me. Leaving is best for both of us.”

 

“Jasper’s grieving. He’ll come round soon.”

 

“You’ve only known him for a couple of months. I’ve known him for 16 years. He’s not going to forgive me this time”. Monty’s voice cracked as he spoke.

 

Bellamy realised that arguing with them was a lost cause. “If you need forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven. Both of you.” He looked between his friends and realised that his speech had had no effect on them.

 

Monty smiled sadly, “Thanks Bellamy but it’s not your forgiveness I need.”

 

Clarke suddenly threw her arms around Bellamy’s neck and kissed his cheek. He held her close and tried to fight back his tears.

 

“I’m so sorry” Clarke whispered and he held her tighter. Eventually she pulled away and they stood facing each other with tears in their eyes. Bellamy turned to Monty and hugged him tightly.

 

“Look after her” he whispered.

 

“He felt Monty nod, “look after Jasper for me” he replied. Bellamy tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he nodded and then pulled away. Clarke came to stand next to Monty.

 

“May we meet again” Bellamy said shakily.

 

“May we meet again” they echoed solemnly.

 

Clarke touched Monty’s arm lightly and they turned to walk towards the woods.

 

Bellamy took one last look at the girl he loved and the friend whose spirit had finally broken. Then, feeling as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he walked into Camp Jaha to find his sister.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy talks to Octavia while Clarke struggles to deal with both her and Monty's guilt.

** Bellamy: **

He found his sister standing in the middle of the camp, her lips moving as she silently counted how many of their friends had returned from Mount Weather. She saw him approach and smiled wearily at him.

 

“Hey big brother” she greeted.

 

Bellamy took a moment to look at Octavia and marvel at how much she’d grown. He’d always thought that she was strong, but in the short time that they’d been on the ground she had become a leader and grown into a confident young woman.

 

Octavia was looking at him with concern. “Are you ok Bell?” she asked.

 

Bellamy sighed “not really” Octavia put her arm around him and he leaned into her. “Clarke and Monty have left” he told her.

 

She pulled away from him. “What?” she asked incredulously, “Why? Where have they gone?”

 

“I don’t know where they’ve gone” Bellamy admitted “I just know that they didn’t think that they could face returning to camp.”

 

“Clarke is such a coward!” Octavia cried “she’s left you to deal with the aftermath of Mount Weather on your own after everything she’s done.”

 

Bellamy felt a small stab of anger towards his sister. “She saved everyone. We did what we had to do. It wasn’t an easy decision”.

 

“I’m not just talking about Mount Weather” Octavia shot back. “She killed Finn! And she knew about the missile that hit TonDC and she didn’t say anything!”

 

“She did what she had to do” Bellamy repeated “If she’d warned everyone about that missile I’d probably be dead and so would all our friends who were in Mount Weather. Clarke has to live with her guilt for the rest of her life. Give her a break, she’s not a bad person.”

Bellamy thought he saw a slight flash of understanding in Octavia’s eyes before she turned away. “I’m sorry” she sighed. “Monty didn’t have to go though.”

 

Bellamy rubbed a hand over his face. “I know. God I wish we hadn’t had to ask him for his help with irradiating that level. He said he was leaving for Jasper and-”

 

“Jasper needs to understand that Maya would have died whatever happened” Octavia interrupted. “I was with her, those guards were going to shoot us.” She turned to face Bellamy again “I watched them on the way home” she said quietly “Jasper couldn’t even look at Monty but I don’t think he means it. They both looked so broken.”

 

They were silent for a while as they watched their people move around the camp. Then Bellamy spoke “we need to tell everyone that they’ve left before people start looking for them and panicking. I’ll go and tell Abby now. Do you know if Monty’s parents made it?” Octavia shook her head and Bellamy felt a pang of grief for his friend, he really had lost everything. He turned to walk towards the medical tent but then stopped and looked back.

 

“O? Don’t tell Jasper about Monty yet.” Octavia frowned at him so Bellamy hurriedly explained, “he’s grieving for Maya right now and I think hearing that Monty’s left because of him might push him over the edge.”

 

The words ‘we don’t want another Finn’ were left unspoken but Octavia’s eyes widened in understanding. “Got it” she said “and Bell? Everything’s going to be ok. You’re a good guy. Remember that.”

 

Bellamy smiled slightly and then walked away wondering how he was going to tell Abby Griffin that her daughter didn’t want to come home.

 

 

 

  **Clarke:**

****

Clarke tried to keep her mind focused on the path ahead but it was proving to be difficult. She kept flashing back to seeing her mother being drilled for bone marrow, and then the room filled with dead Mount Weather residents. She’d already pushed away all thoughts of Finn’s last moments and his blood on her hands.

 

She glanced at Monty who had his head bent, a silent, steady stream of tears dripping down his face. They hadn’t spoken since they’d left Bellamy a few hours ago. She didn’t know how to comfort Monty. It was her fault that he felt that he had to leave. Another thing to add to the list of reasons why she was crushed with guilt and grief. Clarke looked up at the darkening sky and realised that they’d have to find somewhere to spend the night.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke was startled by Monty’s voice which was hoarse from crying. She turned to look at him and he rubbed his sleeve roughly over his face to get rid of the tears.

 

“We’re going to Polis” Clarke told him. “I think that’s where Lexa’s going to be. But we’re going to have to stop soon and find a place to sleep.”

 

Monty frowned, “Lexa the grounder commander? We’re going to the find the person who betrayed you and left us all to die in Mount Weather?”

 

Clarke winced. It sounded terrible when Monty voiced it out loud. “I need answers” she said. “I need to understand why she did it.” Monty nodded sceptically looking more lost and defeated than ever. Clarke placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but jumped back in alarm as Monty hissed in pain.

 

“Monty! Are you ok?”

 

Monty looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry it’s just- you touched the place where they drilled me for bone marrow.”

 

Clarke felt sick as she stared at Monty in horror. She hadn’t even thought to ask if anyone other than her mother and Raven had been drilled. She’d just assumed that anyone else was dead like Fox. She approached Monty and carefully peeled back his shirt. She gasped in shock at the angry red, half healed wound in Monty’s shoulder. “Monty, this looks infected. You need treatment”.

 

Monty smiled bitterly. “It’s not like anyone was fussed about patching us up in Mount Weather” he said. He shrugged Clarke’s hand off “I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise you’d been drilled” Clarke said.

 

“It was a few days before you arrived” Monty said “they took Harper first and then me. They probably would have drilled us until we died if Jasper hadn’t rescued us.” His eyes filled with tears again and he angrily blinked them away.

 

Clarke took his hand gently. “I think we need some rest” she told him. Monty nodded and they walked hand in hand until they found a cave.

 

“I’ll take first watch” Monty said.

 

“You need to rest” Clarke argued but Monty held up a hand to silence her.

 

“You’re the one who knows where we’re going so you need to rest” he smiled ruefully, “anyway, I can’t really sleep.”

 

Clarke realised there was no point in arguing with him “ok” she said reluctantly “but you have to promise to wake me in a few hours.” Monty promised he would and Clarke quickly fell asleep.

 

Clarke found herself standing in the dorm in Mount Weather. It was dark and she shivered as a cold wind blew through the room. “Clarke” a voice said behind her. She turned around, her heart pounding as she saw Finn standing in the middle of the room. “You’ve killed so many people Clarke” he told her “You killed me. I thought you loved me.”

 

“I did” Clarke whispered “I’m so sorry. I wanted to help you.”

 

“It’s all your fault” he said, his voice echoing through the room. “Everything is always your fault.” He started walking towards her and she stumbled backwards watching in horror as more figures started to materialise in front of her. Maya, eyes blazing, led the Mount Weather residents and she was followed by the familiar faces of Fox, Charlotte and even Wells. The grounders from the dropship and TonDc appeared on the other side. The room was so packed that Clarke could hardly breathe. The dead started advancing towards her chanting her name.

 

“No!” Clarke sobbed “You’re not real” her back hit the door and she screamed as Finn reached her.

 

“CLARKE” she jolted awake, gasping for breath, her face streaked with tears. Monty was leaning over her, his face creased with worry.

 

“Oh my god” Clarke gasped as Monty helped her to sit up.

 

“It’s ok” Monty soothed as he wrapped his arms around her “it was just a dream.”

 

“I saw them” Clarke sobbed “I saw everyone I’ve killed.” She felt Monty stiffen and she pulled back slightly so she could see his face. He was looking at her sadly.

 

“Everything you did was for a reason” he said “you have to stop beating yourself up for everything that’s happened.”

 

“I killed Finn” Clarke whispered.

 

Monty tightened his arm round her shoulders “Raven said that he would have been tortured if you didn’t” he hesitated slightly before continuing “I think you were brave. You loved him and you saved him from a worse fate. I don’t know what I would have done if I was in your position and Jasper was the one who was going to be tortured.”

 

Clarke closed her eyes “You kind of were in that position” she said softly “and you saved Jasper.” She opened her eyes as Monty pulled away slightly. “You told me to stop beating myself up about what I’ve done but you’re doing exactly the same thing!”

 

Monty fiddled with a loose stone on the ground. “That’s different” he said quietly.

 

“It’s not different at all!” Clarke cried throwing her hands up in exasperation. A sudden realisation hit her “You’re in love with Jasper, aren’t you?” It came out as more of a statement than a question but the faint blush that spread across Monty’s cheeks told Clarke that she’d come to the right conclusion. “You left because you love him didn’t you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore” Monty said thickly “I’ll probably never see him again.”

 

Clarke’s heart broke for her friend “Oh Monty” she said. She didn’t know what else to say so she just hugged him tightly and they drew comfort from each other for a while.

 

“We’re not monsters are we?” Clarke wondered aloud “What we’ve done doesn’t make us evil, right?”

 

Monty didn’t answer for a few minutes and then she felt him shake his head. “Cage was the evil one” he said eventually “I just wish there had been a way to free our people without killing everyone. Maya was my friend too and there were people in there who risked their lives for us.”

 

“I know” Clarke said, she suddenly felt very tired. She pulled away from Monty and sighed “I think we’re safe for the night. Both of us should try and sleep.

 

Monty looked like he wanted to argue but instead he just nodded, turned his back to her and lay down. “Monty” Clarke murmured sleepily “Thank you for believing that I’m a good person. I think you’re the only one who believes that right now.”

 

“That’s not true. Monty replied. “Bellamy trusts you. He thinks you’re a good person. I think he always has.” Clarke frowned. She missed Bellamy so much it hurt, she felt bad for leaving him but she didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t know if she’d ever see him again. Ignoring the ache in her chest she turned over and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's currently less Jonty than I hoped but that should be remedied in the next chapter because it will be from Jasper and Monty's points of view :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper finds out about Monty and isn't too happy with Bellamy. Monty and Clarke arrive in Polis.

** Jasper: **

****

It had been a day and a half since they’d returned to camp and Jasper hadn’t moved from his position on his bed. He felt numb with grief over Maya’s death, replaying her last moments over and over again in his head. Someone had assigned Jasper and Monty to the same tent again and the fact that Monty hadn’t stepped foot in the tent since their return made Jasper even more miserable. The things he had said to Monty on their journey back from Monty had been terrible and he deeply regretted them. Of course he didn’t blame Monty, he blamed Clarke and Bellamy- it had been their idea. He was sure they could have found another way to save everyone. Monty was the only good think left in the world and Clarke and Bellamy had destroyed his innocence.

 

Jasper was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his tent being zipped open. His heart leapt at the prospect of Monty walking through the flap but a scowl soon settled on his face as Bellamy’s head popped through the gap. Bellamy looked oddly nervous.

 

“Hey” he said, his eyes darting around the tent “I was wondering if you felt up to going on patrol.”

 

Jasper shrugged “Why not” he said coolly. Maybe he’d bump into Monty around camp.

 

A look of surprise crossed Bellamy’s face “Er… right, cool. You can go right now with Miller if you want?”

 

Jasper nodded and brushed past Bellamy. He stood still for a moment, dazed by the bustle of Camp Jaha with everyone going about their daily business. He scanned the faces for his best friend and was disappointed when he couldn’t find him. He spotted Miller and walked over to him. Miller glared at him leaving Jasper feeling confused. Hadn’t they all grown close in Mount Weather?

 

“Are you ready?” Miller asked. Jasper nodded mutely and Miller turned on his heel and marched out of the gates with Jasper trailing behind him.

 

Half an hour later Jasper was getting tired of Miller’s attitude. “Dude, what’s your problem?” he asked “You’ve been treating me like shit since we left camp.”

 

Miller whirled around to face him. “You’re the problem” he snapped “You’re not the only one who was affected by Mount Weather. Monty felt terrible. But he did what he did for you. Everything he’s ever done has been for you.”

 

Jasper felt his blood boiling. How dare Miller lecture him about Monty? “I know I treated Monty badly” he shot back “I said some things in the heat of the moment and I feel terrible. I didn’t mean any of it.”

 

Miller laughed “Maybe you should have told him that. You treated him so badly that he left because he couldn’t bear the idea of not being your friend anymore.”

 

Jasper felt the blood drain from his face. “What did you say?” he whispered.

 

Miller’s eyes grew wide and panicked “Oh shit” he exclaimed.

 

Jasper closed the gap between them and grabbed Miller’s shoulders. “What do you mean Monty left? When did he leave?” he shouted.

 

“He left with Clarke” Miller said “Neither of them wanted to come back to camp. I’m sorry man, what I said was really shitty. I forgot you didn’t know. Bellamy didn’t want us to tell you.”

 

Jasper let go of Miller and clutched his head, tears pricked at his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. _He’d made Monty leave_. He’d made him feel so hated, so unloved that he felt that he couldn’t stay. Jasper turned around and started running back to camp ignoring Miller’s calls for him to wait.

 

Jasper burst into the council room without bothering to knock. Bellamy and Marcus Kane had been studying some maps and looked up in surprise. Jasper faced Bellamy “Why didn’t you tell me that Monty left?”

 

Kane quickly backed towards the door. “I’ll leave you to it” he said before ducking out of the room.

 

“Why the _hell_ didn’t you tell me Monty had left?” Jasper repeated fighting back the flood of tears that threatened to escape. There was no way in hell that he was crying in front of Bellamy Blake. It was strange to think that just a few days ago he'd thought that Bellamy was a hero, an honorary big brother and now all he felt when he looked at Bellamy was hurt.  

 

Bellamy took a step forward looking like he wanted to comfort him but Jasper stepped out of the way. Bellamy looked defeated. “I’m sorry” he said “You were so upset. I thought it would be better if we gave you some time alone and broke it to you gently. I wasn’t sure how angry you were with him.”

 

Jasper let out a strained laugh “I’m not angry with him” he said, his voice was shaking with anger and grief but it was cold “I’m angry with you and Clarke. It’s your fault.”

 

Bellamy ran a hand over his face “I know” he said tiredly “I’m so sorry Jasper.”

 

“I don’t need your apology” Jasper said bitterly “I need to find my best friend and tell him I love him and that what happened was not his fault!”

 

Bellamy didn’t bat an eyelid at Jasper’s declaration of his love for Monty “I think I know where they might’ve gone” he said quietly. “There’s a city called Polis, the commander will probably be there and I think Clarke will want to see her.”

 

“Ok” Jasper said “Take me there. I don’t care what you and Clarke do afterwards. I’m finding Monty and then I never want to see you again.”

 

Hurt flashed across Bellamy’s face and Jasper felt a stab of guilt. _Maya’s dead because of them_ he reminded himself. _They could have saved her_ but there was a part of him that wasn’t so sure anymore. Before he could explore this new thought Bellamy sighed. “Fine, I’ll go with you. I’ll grab some supplies and a gun.” Jasper followed him out of the tent, counting down the hours until he could see his best friend and beg for forgiveness.

 

 

 

** Monty: **

****

They didn’t leave the cave until late the next morning. Monty watched the sun stream into the cave but couldn’t bear to wake Clarke up. She looked so peaceful and Monty didn’t want to disturb her. He’d honestly tried to get some rest after Clarke had gone back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw Maya’s face disfigured by radiation burns and he heard Jasper’s sobs. Eventually he’d given up and sat against the wall just _thinking._ He closed his eyes as he flashed back to Jasper’s last words to him. They’d been leaving Mount Weather when Monty had found himself standing next to his best friend.

 

“ _Jasper”_ he’d said trying to think of a way to express how sorry he was, how he never wanted this to happen. When Jasper looked at him, Monty was shocked by the anger and pain in Jasper’s eyes and, when he spoke, the cold tone of his voice was something that Monty had never heard being directed towards him before.

 

“ _Go away”_

_“I can’t even look at you right now”_

_“I **hate** you”_

Monty had felt as though Jasper had smashed his heart with a hammer. Without another word he’d turned and ran, only stopping when he caught up to Miller and Harper who’d pretended not to notice his tears but stayed close to him for the rest of the walk back. Monty had decided pretty quickly that he couldn’t stay. Not if he didn’t have Jasper.

 

He was brought out of his memories as Clarke began to stir. He quickly wiped his eyes (damn he was frustrated that nowadays he was constantly on the verge of tears) and waited as Clarke sat up and rubbed her eyes. She frowned at the strength of the sunlight and then glared at Monty. “It’s late” she stated.

 

“You were tired?” Monty offered timidly. Clarke sighed and studied him closely.

 

“You didn’t sleep!” She said accusingly “What am I going to do if you collapse before we get to Polis?”

 

“I won’t” Monty sighed “I tried but I guess I have too many demons.” Clarke’s expression softened and she offered him a small smile.

 

“Let’s eat and then we’ll get going” she said. Before leaving Mount Weather everyone had collected as many supplies as they could, Kane had insisted it would be stupid to let all the food go to waste when they had people to feed back at camp. This meant that Clarke and Monty’s breakfast consisted of slightly stale bread and berries. When they’d finished Clarke stood up and held out a hand to help Monty up.

 

“Come on” she said “I’ve got a Commander to see.”

 

They reached Polis a couple of hours later. Monty stood next to Clarke and stared in amazement at the settlement in front of him. It wasn’t quite the standard of the cities that they’d learnt about on the Ark but Monty thought it was probably pretty good for post nuclear apocalypse. He briefly thought about how much Jasper would like to see this (apart from the whole grounder part) but quickly chased any thoughts of his best friend from his mind.

 

“Let’s go” Clarke said grimly. She walked towards the gate with Monty walking quickly behind her. The gate swung open as they approached and an intimidating, dark skinned woman appeared flanked by more warriors.

 

“Clarke of the Sky People” the woman said, narrowing her eyes as she spoke “we did not expect to see you here.”

 

“Hello Indra” Clarke said coolly “I’ve come to see your Commander.”

 

Indra raised her eyebrow “You’re in luck. The Commander has been wanting to speak to you.”

 

The grounder warriors moved aside to let Clarke pass. Indra eyed Monty and he was relieved when Clarke grabbed his arm. “He’s with me” she snapped. Indra scowled but let Monty through. They walked through the city and stopped when a beautiful teenage girl appeared in front of them.

 

“Clarke” she said, sounding surprised and a little scared “what are you doing here?”

 

“I want answers” Clarke said “I want to know why you betrayed me.” Monty realised that this girl must be Lexa.

 

Lexa’s face hardened slightly “Of course” she said. She noticed Monty and frowned “You’ve brought a friend.”

 

“This is Monty” Clarke said, her voice was like ice. “He’s one of the people who you left to die in Mount Weather.”

 

Lexa’s face lit up “but he’s here” she said and Monty was disgusted at how happy she sounded “you defeated the Mountain.”

 

“By murdering innocent people!” Clarke said, her voice rising as she struggled to control her anger. “We had to radiate the entire building. There were children in there, there were people who had helped us. Maybe we could have avoided killing them if you hadn’t broken the alliance.” Monty reached out and squeezed her hand, partly to comfort her and partly to stop his own hands from shaking.

 

Lexa kept her face blank. “Clarke, maybe the two of us should talk about this privately in my council rooms.”

 

Clarke shook her head “Anything you say can to me can be said in front of Monty.” Monty really wished she hadn’t said that. The last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of something that was obviously a lot more complicated than he’d initially thought.

 

Lexa sighed “I apologise for breaking the alliance. But I would do it again. I had a chance to save _my_ people Clarke, don’t try to tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.” Clarke was silent and Lexa continued, her eyes never leaving Clarke. “I know why you’re here Clarke. You feel guilty. In the short time I’ve known you, you’ve never liked any plan which involves death. My guess is that you don’t think you can lead you’re people now. But you’re wrong, you’re stronger because you’ve _saved them_.” Monty felt some admiration for Lexa. This was what he’d been trying to tell Clarke the night before.

 

“I understand the reasons behind your actions” Clarke said slowly “but please don’t tell me what I should be feeling or how I should lead my people. You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

 

Lexa nodded in acknowledgement and turned to address Monty “And what about you?” she asked “Did you play a part in defeating the mountain? Do you feel the guilt Clarke feels?”

 

Monty gulped audibly “Urm… Yeah?” he stammered “I can’t stay with our people. In Mount Weather I betrayed my best friend, he’s all I have.”

 

Lexa appeared to be unmoved by this “When I first met Clarke I told her that love was weakness. Your love for your friend has stopped you from seeing that what you did was incredible, the grounders haven’t managed to defeat the Mountain Men in 97 years and you’ve done it! You should be strong and proud, not weak.” Monty couldn’t believe what Lexa was saying. How could she possibly think that love was weakness? His love for Jasper made him feel like he could do anything he set his mind to, and even though Jasper hated him, he knew if Jasper was in danger he would find the strength to do whatever possible to save him.

 

Clarke cleared her throat “I think this conversation is finished” she declared staring at Lexa, almost challenging her to argue.

 

“I agree” Lexa said “You are both welcome to stay here as honoured guests as long as you want.”

 

Clarke’s shoulders slumped “Thank you” she said quietly “I’m sorry Lexa, for everything.”

 

“I’m sorry too Clarke. And I know that Bellamy holds your heart not me.” Clarke blushed as Monty’s eyes widened. He’d already guessed that Clarke was in love with Bellamy, that was obvious, but _Clarke_ had been with _Lexa._ That was unexpected.Lexa seemed to realise that she’d embarrassed Clarke and gestured to two of her warriors “show Clarke and Monty where they will be staying” she commanded.

 

They bowed to her “yes Heda” they replied.

 

“Could we maybe see a healer?” Clarke asked “Monty was injured in Mount Weather” Monty’s cheeks burnt with embarrassment but Lexa looked sympathetic for the first time since they arrived.

 

“Of course” she said “Nyko will see to you.”

 

As they walked away Clarke leant towards Monty so she could whisper in his ear. “So it looks like we’re going to be grounders for a while.” Monty nodded and as he was taken to be checked over, he miserably wished that it was Jasper who was looking after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got to Jasper and Monty and the event which made Monty decide to leave! I'm not sure about Monty's part. I wanted to do the arrival in Polis from his pov because he literally knows nothing about Lexa and he's been locked up for the whole alliance with the grounders so it's all new to him. I feel that I'm really bad at writing Monty though which is weird because he's my favourite along with Jasper. Please tell me what you think! The next chapter might take a bit longer because I haven't written it yet and I really want to get it right because it's the BIG chapter of this fic.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Jasper finally discuss the events of Mount Weather on the way to Polis. Then a tragedy occurs.

** Bellamy: **

****

Bellamy knew that it was a good idea to go and find Clarke and Monty, he should never have let them leave to be honest. However, there were a thousand things he’d rather be doing than walking through the woods with Jasper Jordan who was doing an incredibly good job of ignoring him while walking as far ahead as possible despite having no clue where he was going. Jasper had also refused Bellamy’s repeated suggestions that they should take a break. This meant that they were now pretty close to Polis but Bellamy was exhausted. He missed Clarke.

 

As Jasper veered off in the wrong direction for the tenth time, Bellamy finally decided what he was going to do. He decided that the middle of the woods was a pretty good place for a Jasper intervention. At least there wouldn’t be an audience to witness the inevitable argument that would ensue. “Jasper” he called, sighing as the younger boy reluctantly stopped, his entire body stiffening. Bellamy jogged up to him and grabbed his arm. “I think we really need to talk.”

 

Jasper didn’t even look at him “There’s nothing to talk about” he said angrily, wrenching his arm from Bellamy’s grasp.

 

“What we did… it was our only option” Bellamy said quietly.

 

Bellamy got the reaction he’d expected (and slightly hoped for) as Jasper spun round to face him and nearly exploded. “I _had_ it under control” he shouted, clenching his fists at his side “I could have killed Cage. I had a knife!”

 

Bellamy was trying to stay calm for Jasper but his patience was fraying. “Come on Jasper, you know it wouldn’t have changed anything. There were too many guards. They would’ve killed you.” Jasper’s shoulders slumped and his defiant expression faltered.

 

“I just wanted to save everyone” he said bitterly. “You could have tried to save Maya.”

 

Bellamy closed his eyes to try and control his emotions. “ _God Jasper”_ he said, aware that his voice was cracking “I wanted to save her. She saved my life, I wouldn’t have got anywhere without her. But you weren’t in that control room, we could see the monitors, and for each of us, someone we loved was in danger.” He was surprised to find that he had tears in his eyes and he blinked them away before continuing “Octavia had a gun pointed at her head, so did Maya. Clarke’s mum was being drilled, and all Monty could see was that you were being chained to a wall. We didn’t have the time to think things through.”

 

Jasper had turned away from Bellamy and his shoulders were shaking. Bellamy wanted to reach out and comfort his friend but thought that Jasper might not be at that stage of acceptance yet.

 

“She would have died anyway” Jasper whispered.

 

“I think so” Bellamy said, his heart aching for his friend.

 

“I really cared about Maya” Jasper said brokenly.

 

“I know you did buddy” Bellamy started but Jasper hadn’t finished.

 

“I thought I loved her” he continued, sounding confused “but she wasn’t Monty. When he went missing in Mount Weather I panicked and when Miller told me that Monty had left I didn’t know what to do.”

 

Despite the situation, Bellamy couldn’t help but smile for the first time in days. Jasper turned to face him and frowned when he saw him. “What are you smiling about?” he said suspiciously.

 

Bellamy shook his head fondly “You and Monty. Everyone but the two of you has known that you’ve been in love with each other for ages. It’s ridiculous.”

 

Jasper narrowed his eyes “What? Like you and Clarke?” he snapped.

 

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. He was tired of pretending that he wasn’t in love with Clarke. “Maybe I’ll tell her when we get to Polis” he said, raising his eyebrow at Jasper in a slight challenge to do the same.

 

Jasper turned and started walking away. Bellamy felt his heart sink again. It had been too much to hope that Jasper would just forgive him straight away. It was strange really how much he cared. He remembered when Jasper was just the boy with the goggles who’d been speared and was disturbing everyone’s sleep. Looking back he felt horrified that he’d ever threatened to kill Jasper, especially in front of _Monty_ of all people. Somehow Jasper had managed to worm his way into Bellamy’s life and he thought of the younger boy as a little brother. It killed him to think that Jasper would never trust him again.

 

He took a deep breath. “Wait” he called. Jasper stopped again and Bellamy continued quickly. “I can’t even imagine what it must have been like to be trapped in Mount Weather for as long as you were but Miller and Harper told me about you. They said that you were a leader in there, that you gave them hope and made them feel safer. I know you hate me Jasper, and I don’t blame you, but I want you to know that I’m really proud of you.”

 

Jasper turned around slowly, his face was a mixture of confusion and awe and his eyes were glittering with tears. He opened his mouth but his expression suddenly changed, his face paling and his eyes widening “Bell-” he started to warn but he was cut off by the sound of snapping twigs from behind Bellamy.

 

Bellamy whirled around to see Carl Emerson, the Mount Weather guard, emerging from behind a tree. The man’s eyes were wild and a manic smile spread across his face. “Well, well” he said, his voice raspy from disuse “two of the leaders of the sky people, it must be my lucky day.”

 

Bellamy automatically moved to stand in front of Jasper and reached for his gun. He cursed silently as he realised he had put it down several metres behind him when he was talking to Jasper. “I’ll let you walk away uninjured if you promise to leave us and our people alone” he told Emerson, praying the man hadn’t noticed their lack of weapons.

 

Emerson laughed, sending chills down Bellamy’s spine. “You destroyed my home” he said “You killed all my friends, my family. Do you really think I’m going to let either of you live?”

 

“You drilled our friends” Bellamy said through gritted teeth “You were killing them, some of them did die.”

 

Emerson didn’t even seem to hear him. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead and drew a dagger from his pocket. “I hope you rot in hell” he spat and then he threw the knife with surprising force and accuracy.

 

To Bellamy it seemed as though the knife was spinning towards him in slow motion and he watched it with a strange fascination. It reminded him of their first days on Earth, when Murphy was the closest thing he had to a best friend and they’d throw knives at trees. He was jolted out of his chance as something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He slowly sat up, puzzled by the lack of pain, surely the knife must have hit him, it was right in front of him. He looked to the right and it felt as though his heart had stopped. Jasper was lying on the ground, deathly pale, the knife sticking out of his chest. Emerson was standing over Jasper, his face still contorted with rage. With a strangled cry Bellamy reached for his gun and shot Emerson in the head.

 

As soon as Emerson had crumpled to the ground, Bellamy rushed over to Jasper and knelt down next to him. Jasper was breathing shallowly but somehow he was still conscious and had a small smile on his face.

 

“Why the hell did you do that you idiot!” Bellamy said, his voice wavering.

 

“Figured you’d saved my life enough. It was time to return the favour” Jasper joked weakly. His expression turned serious “I’m sorry… for blaming you. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Bellamy was struggling to hold back his tears “It’s fine” he said, trying to keep his voice light “we’re not far from Polis, ok? I’m going to get you to Clarke and you’re going to be fine.”

 

Jasper was struggling to breathe. “Tell… tell Monty that I love him.”

 

“You can tell him yourself” Bellamy said firmly. He started to reach behind him to grab their packs but Jasper grasped his wrist weakly.

 

“You have to promise” his eyes were wide with fear and the combination of desperation on Jasper’s face and the thought of having to relay Jasper’s words to Monty made Bellamy’s tears finally spill over.

 

“I promise” he whispered. Jasper’s eyes fluttered closed and Bellamy scrambled to find his pulse. When he found it he sobbed with relief and quickly gathered their supplies before gently lifting Jasper into his arms, being careful not to move the knife. He took a moment to compose himself. He needed Clarke so much, not just for Jasper, he needed her to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. Cradling Jasper protectively, he took off at a jog in the direction of Polis praying to any god that might exist that he’d find Clarke and that another friend wouldn’t die because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! The other chapters were actually written when I was on holiday so I just had to type them and post them. This was the first chapter that I've actually had to write since I've been home and I'm still jet lagged after 10 days so I kept falling asleep when I was writing!
> 
> Jason Rothenberg confirmed that Emerson is the only Mount Weather survivor so I was thrilled because I'd already planned to use him for this story!
> 
> There's actually another version of this chapter where Bellamy ends up with the knife in his chest after saving Jasper and the chapter ends with Jasper leaning over Bellamy and telling him how sorry he is etc and that he's going to get help and Bellamy says Clarke's name before falling unconscious. However I injured Jasper for Jonty and Jellamy purposes because I'm obviously evil :D
> 
> Only one chapter and the epilogue to go! Hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter Four: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke saves Jasper and reunites with Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! It was all supposed to be one chapter but I thought it was better to have a chapter for Bellarke and one for Jonty. Hope you enjoy!

** Clarke: **

****

They were dining with Lexa when the door burst open and Indra marched in. “Heda. There are more Sky People at the gates” she said, glaring at Clarke and Monty.

 

Lexa stood up, concern clouding her features. “How many of them are there? Do we know them?”

 

“There are only two” Indra admitted grudgingly. “One of them appears to be Bellamy Blake.” Clarke’s heart beat faster, Bellamy was here? She should have realised that he’d guess where she would go but why had he come?

 

“And the other one?” Lexa was asking Indra.

 

“Another boy. Badly injured” Indra said gravely.

 

“Let them in” Lexa said, quickly glancing at Clarke. “We owe Bellamy the lives of our people. He kept them safe until we got there. We must help him and his friend now.”

 

“Thank you” Clarke said. She was torn between being grateful to Lexa and being terrified. She didn’t dare look at Monty. She didn’t think there were many people in the camp who would bother to travel this far with Bellamy just to find her and Monty. Clarke desperately hoped she was wrong. She hoped it wasn’t Jasper.

 

As Lexa led the way out of the hut Clarke finally found the courage to look at Monty. He was pale and shaking and Clarke reached for his hand as they ran towards the gate.

 

Her heart sank as she took in the scene in front of her, Bellamy had collapsed to his knees, cradling Jasper in his arms. His hands were covered in Jasper’s blood and tear tracks cut through the grime on his face. Clarke gasped as she saw the knife sticking out of Jasper’s chest, it looked so similar to when Lincoln had stabbed Finn (She thought of her hand holding a dagger, and after when her hands were soaked in Finn’s blood). She was pulled back to the present as she heard a heart breaking moan from beside her and Monty dropped to the ground beside Bellamy and Jasper. He was crying so hard that Clarke thought it sounded like his heart had broken and maybe it had.

 

“ _Please_ Jasper” he managed to say through his sobs “please don’t die. I need you. I _love_ you.”

 

Clarke turned to Bellamy who seemed to be in a state of shock. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. “Bellamy” she said urgently “can you tell me what happened?”

 

Bellamy blinked and swallowed and tried to speak several times before he managed to get any words out. “We were… we were in the woods” he said shakily “and… um… Emerson, he was there and he attacked us and Jasper pushed me out of the way and-” Bellamy broke off, unable to continue and Clarke stroked his cheek gently. She’d worry about Emerson later.

 

She turned her attention to Jasper and was aware of someone kneeling next to her. She looked up to acknowledge Nyko. “Do you think you can help?” she asked.

 

Nyko examined Jasper before nodding “we have a hut where we treat warriors who have been badly injured. We can take your friend there to remove the knife.” He looked up at Lexa for confirmation and she nodded. Clarke smiled gratefully at both of them before looking at Monty who was now holding Jasper’s hand.

 

She rested a hand on his shoulder. “I promise we’ll look after him Monty” she said “I won’t let him die.” Monty gave her a watery smile and she kissed his forehead.

 

As Nyko carefully took Jasper from Bellamy’s arms, Bellamy raised his head to look at Monty. “I’m so sorry” he said, his voice thick with grief “I promised I’d look after Jasper for you and I failed.” Instead of replying Monty flung his arms round Bellamy’s neck. Bellamy returned the hug and Clarke knew that they’d be ok while she looked after Jasper.

 

 

Three hours later Jasper was stable. Clarke had been relieved to find that the knife had missed Jasper’s heart and the major arteries and now it was just a case of waiting for him to wake up and hoping that he didn’t get an infection. She’d also managed to force Monty to go and get some rest, promising to wake him if there was any change in Jasper’s condition. Clarke slumped down in a seat on the opposite side of the room from Jasper. She sighed as she rubbed her temples to try and get rid of her headache.

 

“Hey” a voice said from the doorway and Clarke’s head shot up “can I come in?” She smiled tiredly at Bellamy and patted the chair next to her. Bellamy sat down and looked over at Jasper “how is he?” he asked quietly.

 

Clarke gently laid her hand over Bellamy’s. “He’s going to be fine” she told him and he visibly relaxed. Clarke hesitated before she spoke again “Where is Emerson now?”

 

“Dead” Bellamy said bluntly, and Clarke shivered at how empty he sounded “I shot him.” They sat in silence for a long time, both watching Jasper sleep. “He saved my life” Bellamy said eventually, sounding puzzled and a little angry “A _knife_ was coming right at me and I just _froze_ but he risked his life for me.” He turned to Clarke “what have I done to deserve that?”

 

Clarke smiled softly and rubbed her thumb over the back of Bellamy’s hand. “You’ve saved us all so many times” she told him and Bellamy snorted in disbelief “Shut up Bellamy you know you have. And Jasper cares about you, we all do.” _Especially me_ she added silently.

 

Bellamy leant forward and took Clarke’s hand in both of his. “Look Clarke” he said, Clarke thought he looked incredibly nervous and a blush was spreading across his cheeks. “I’ve realised that life’s too short to not be with the person you love and I love you Clarke. I know you feel like you have to do everything on your own but you don’t. I’m here, I’ll always be here.”

 

Clarke’s heart was thumping and she was scared. Scared of admitting her feelings and letting anyone in. Scared of moving on and letting go. She tangled her fingers with Bellamy’s and looked into his eyes. “I love you too” she whispered.

 

“Then come home with me” he said earnestly “Please.”

 

God she wanted to come home especially if it meant being with Bellamy but she shook her head. “I don’t know if I can” she said “Jasper definitely doesn’t want me back. I know he’s only here for Monty. Then there’s Octavia and Raven and I don’t think I can face seeing my mother-” Bellamy silenced her by kissing her. It was soft and sweet and Clarke could feel herself finally relaxing and realised that she was starting to feel happy again. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other as Bellamy brushed Clarke’s hair away from her face.

 

“Does this mean that you two are finally together?” a voice croaked from the bed and Clarke and Bellamy jumped before turning to see Jasper grinning at them, groggy but definitely, wonderfully alive.

 

Before Clarke could even process what was happening, Bellamy had crossed the room and was hugging Jasper as tightly as he dared. After a few moments Jasper hugged him back just as tightly and rested his chin on top of Bellamy’s head. Clarke stood in the middle of the room, scared of disturbing the moment until Jasper met her gaze and smiled. Clarke felt her heart lift as she walked over and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Bellamy pulled back, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked

 

“Like I’ve been stabbed” Jasper joked. His smile fell as Bellamy bent his head to hide his guilt and Jasper put his hand on the older boy’s shoulder. “I’m fine though” he said cheerily “thanks to Clarke I bet.” Clarke felt her cheeks burn and she fiddled with a loose thread on the cover “Nyko, the grounder healer, he helped too” she mumbled.

 

She held her breath as Jasper reached out and grasped her hand. She finally managed to look into his eyes and found that there was no hatred there. “Thank you” he said and Clarke found herself smiling.

 

Jasper glanced back at Bellamy and then Clarke. “I have to apologise” he said. “I blamed you for Maya’s death. For all their deaths actually. It’s taken some time, and I’m probably going to need more time, but I understand that neither of you, or Monty, had any choice and if it had been me in that position, in that room, I don’t know if I would have done anything differently.” He squeezed Clarke’s hand “I forgive you even though there’s nothing to forgive really. I just thought you might need to hear it.” Clarke felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. She hadn’t realised how important is was that Jasper forgave her. But now that she had his forgiveness, as well as Bellamy’s and Monty’s, she felt that she might be able to start forgiving herself. Maybe she was brave enough to go home. For a moment she thought that she might cry and looking across at Bellamy she could tell that he felt the same way.

 

Jasper suddenly looked around the room, panic flitting across his face. “Where’s Monty?” he asked, struggling to sit up.

 

Bellamy grasped his shoulders “It’s ok” he soothed “he’s sleeping. I’ll go and get him.” He winked at Clarke and left the room. Jasper watched him leave then raised an eyebrow at Clarke and grinned “You’re good together.”

 

Clarke laughed “Thank you” she said. She was quiet for a few moments as she looked at Jasper “Thanks for forgiving me. You’re right, I really did need to hear that.”

 

“You and Bellamy have always been my heroes” Jasper declared “I should never have doubted you.” Clarke busied herself with checking Jasper’s temperature so that he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes.

 

A sudden sound made her and Jasper look up. Monty was standing in the doorway, eyes impossibly wide and bottom lip trembling. Jasper opened his arms and Monty stumbled across the room and fell into them. Amongst their sobs Clarke could hear a stream of apologies and ‘I love you’s’ and she smiled. She looked at Bellamy who nodded towards the door and she got up and followed him out.

 

As Bellamy put his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head Clarke felt herself begin to heal.


	6. Chapter Four: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Monty finally get their happy ending.

** Jasper: **

****

Besides the dull ache in his chest (which had been numbed slightly by whatever herbs and poultices Clarke and the grounder guy had shoved on it) Jasper felt pretty content. He was lying with his head on Monty’s chest, his best friend’s fingers carding through his hair and he felt like he could drop off to sleep at any moment.

 

Monty’s hands suddenly stilled and Jasper hummed in protest. “I’m so sorry” Monty whispered even though he’d already said it hundreds of times as they’d clutched each other desperately. Jasper slowly shuffled upwards so he was leaning back against the pillows and could see Monty’s face. “I’m a terrible person” Monty said, his voice breaking slightly “I’m a murderer. I murdered women, children, friends… and I hurt **_you_**.”

 

“No Monty” Jasper said, horrified that Monty was even thinking this. He reached out with trembling fingers to touch Monty’s cheek. “Our friends are alive because of you. _I’m_ alive because of you. I’ll miss Maya forever, I’m not going to pretend that I won’t, but I know and you know that she knew what she was doing. She was ready to die for what she believed in.” Jasper swallowed, the ache for Maya joining the ache from the knife, and he pressed closer to Monty. “I have to apologise to you. I said some horrible things to you, things that I regretted straight away. God, I never wanted you to leave and I definitely don’t hate you. I love you. I love you more than I love anyone else and I always will. It’s always been you Monty. I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me.”

 

Monty wrapped his arms around Jasper’s waist and hid his face in his shoulder. Jasper felt his skin grow wet and he tightened his arms around his friend and kissed his hair. “I have nightmares” Monty admitted, his voice muffled. He pulled away slightly so he could look at Jasper.

 

Jasper’s heart broke as he looked at Monty “I do too” he said “but we’ll be ok. We can help each other.” Monty smiled slightly and Jasper was struck by how beautiful he was with his flushed cheeks and tears glittering on his eyelashes. Jasper closed the gap between them and kissed Monty. As first kisses go, it wasn’t going to win any awards. Their teeth clashed, noses bumped and the angle was pretty awkward. They laughed and Monty helped Jasper to sit up properly.

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Monty said over and over again, his eyes shining with adoration. Jasper grinned and then they were kissing again. This time it was perfect and Jasper felt a warmth spreading through his chest as he deepened the kiss.

 

A cough from the door made the two boys spring apart and Jasper winced slightly as the skin around the stab wound was tugged. Clarke was slouched against the door, her expression partly amused and partly exasperated.

 

“Sorry to interrupt” she said and Jasper could tell that she was struggling to hide her smile. “I wanted to see how the patient was.” Jasper beamed and wrapped an arm round Monty, pulling him closer “Never been better” he told her.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then!” she laughed and started to walk away.

 

“Wait Clarke!” Jasper said. He looked from Monty to Clarke, along with Bellamy, this was his family now he realised and he knew he loved them more than words could express even though it was going to take some time for things to go back to the way they were between them.

 

“How long until we can **_all_** go home?” he asked. The grin that spread across Clarke’s face was the only answer he needed.

 

“You better rest” she warned, pointing her finger at him and Monty “otherwise we’ll never leave!” Jasper stuck out his tongue at her and she rolled her eyes before leaving.

 

Jasper turned back to his boyfriend (he didn’t think he would ever get tired of that word) and grinned wickedly at him. “Now where were we?” he murmured and Monty laughed before leaning in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how happy I am with this whole chapter (Also I thought Jasper's POV was WAY longer, it took up loads of pages in my notbook??? But it is full Jonty so..) 
> 
> Anyway just the epilogue to go now (because they need to leave and Lexa needs to say some stuff- I've become a little attached to her??) It SHOULD be up tomorrow but if not, it will definitely be up by the end of Saturday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Ps. I'm just guessing that the grounders have pillows, like I imagine Lexa has some and offered them to Clarke who then gave them to Jasper)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for a while (even though it's still not finished!). Tell me what you think and the first proper chapter should be up soon!


End file.
